


Oggi Roma brucera a terra

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Criminal world, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, Italian Mafia, M/M, OOC, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Италия никогда не бывает без мафии
Relationships: Ciro Immobile/Sergej Milinkovic-Savic/Joaquín Correa, Patricio Gabbaron/Jony Rodriguez, Stefan Radu/Senad Lulic
Kudos: 1





	Oggi Roma brucera a terra

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов, которые вообще друг с другом не пересекаются, но находятся в одной криминальной АУ  
> Список персонажей будет пополнятся

Их отношения никогда не были нормальными

Просыпаться под свист пули, пролетающей у тебя рядом с ухом, или под громкий крик: " Парни-и, если вы сейчас не встанете — нас грохнут " стало уже обыденностью. Спокойное утро — вот, что было редкостью в их отношениях. И это утро они любили совершенно по разному

Сергей любил крепкий черный кофе

Чиро — дорогой алкоголь

А Хоакин — жесткий секс

И иногда… Хоакину слишком сильно везло, но сейчас не об этом, ведь всего лишь для одного спокойного утра за два месяца, надо пережить шестьдесят одно утро с пистолетом в руках и не умереть где нибудь в ванной своего же дома. И пока, у парней это неплохо получается, но даже с такой везучестью, ранений избежать не удается

Например Чиро часто приходилось обрабатывать раны после таких пострелушек с утра пораньше, ведь с его полу сонным мозгом сконцентрироваться просто не получалось: то его в плечо подстрелят, то пуля пройдет прямо рядом с щекой, оставив лишь одну царапину или еще дохерища каких то других вариантов развития событий, в которых могут подстрелить этого итальянского балбеса без инстинкта самосохранения.

А обрабатывать это все приходится Сергею, который уже был даже не против всего этого

***

Если так честно подумать, Милинкович-Савич даже и не помнить точно, когда во всю эту авантюру ввязался. Помнит только заинтересованный взгляд Чиро на себе, когда серб только появился в штабе «Орлов», помнит знакомство с, тогда еще совсем юным, Хоакином, который выглядел как ребенок, нежели как новый участник одной из римских мафий и помнит их совершенно случайно случившийся секс после одного из удачных заданий где то в Турине, который и положил начало их отношениям

Последний пункт Сергей запомнил наиболее отчетливо

Ночь, смятое постельное белье под ними, раскиданные повсюду вещи и ужасно громкий Хоакин, стоны которого разносились по всей комнате и эхом отдавались в голове у серба. А рядом… Рядом Чиро, весь взъерошенный и слишком сильно возбужденный расцеловывал тело Сергея вдоль и поперек и казалось, что его губы побывали уже везде, где только можно. И в ту ночь, Милинкович-Савич впервые потерял над собой контроль, разум как будто вышибло из головы насовсем, а в голове была одно единственное слово: " Трахать " и Сергей трахал, каждым толчком вбивая аргентинца в кровать, чтобы он на следующий день даже ходить нормально не смог. Он заставлял Корреа кричать от некоторых особенно удачных движений, иногда даже слишком громко и Иммобиле приходилось затыкать Хоакину рот требовательными поцелуями, чтобы хотя бы как то заглушить эти крики. Но тогда, в те самые моменты это было совершенно неважно. Важен был аргентинец, извивающийся ужом от каждого толчка или прикосновения серба и который просил большего, был важен Чиро, который балансировал на грани своей выдержки из-за слишком сильного возбуждения, но все равно продолжал покрывать их тела горячими поцелуями. И серб, каждый раз вспоминая эту историю, расплывается в довольной улыбке. Та ночь показала им троим, какими они могут быть на самом деле

Каким Чиро может быть нежным для них обоих

Каким Сергей может, когда абсолютно теряет контроль над собой

И насколько же Хоакин любит жесткий секс


End file.
